


Mer-der

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Atsumu is a mer, Attempted Murder, Emi and Dai are humans, Emi's preggo, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Whumptober 2020, day 9 - ritual sacrifice, mermaid au, mind that if its squicky, so is Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Emi and Dai are taken by the king and queen of the mers...but will they survive?Whumptober Day 9 - Ritual Sacrifice
Relationships: Fujiwara Daisuke/Miya Osamu, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	Mer-der

“Great. Just great! I told you we shouldn’t have trusted those stupid mermen!”

“Daisuke, shut up!”

But Emi knew that her twin was right. Here they were, God-knew-where, and they were about to become fish food. Quite literally, seeing as their captors were mers. They were tied up on a slippery rock and Emi shuddered every time another wave would bash the little rock. She wasn’t scared for herself, or even Daisuke, though. She knew the two of them could survive. 

No, Emi was much more worried about something  _ else _ . Something that she’d tried to keep secret from the mers, but clearly someone found out. The chafing ropes made Emi’s small wrists ache, she couldn’t reach anything. Not her belly to soothe the little kicks she could feel, or her feet to assuage the aching pains, she couldn’t reach anything. But at the same time, Emi knew that  _ because _ she was with child, she had been taken by the mers. Her belly did nothing to dissuade them, in fact, it only seemed to make them more and more depraved by bloodlust, and to use their spears and harpoons and swords against her. 

She knew her Atsumu and his twin were both mers that were gifted with mako shark tails, and she knew that the two little babies nestled in her belly would be like that too. After all, they were Atsumu’s twin sons, so they would be half-mer. That is of course if they survived this.

Finally, a current in the water began to form, and out of it rose two more mers. The others sank below the waves, intimidated by the mers with crowns and tails of great whites. Emi felt a chill run down her spine, for she knew the power these two held. The control and influence they wielded like the swords strapped to their backs.

“Hello,  _ human,”  _ sneered the larger male. He ran a hand gently over Emi’s belly and she cried out.

The smaller female snorted, disgusted with the display. “Pathetic, all you humans are pathetic.”

“My sister is not pathetic,” snarled Daisuke. “You lot are the pathetic ones, taking a pregnant woman for what, a feast?”

“Oh no, no, no, my dear silly boy. Why would we eat humans? Your kind is disgusting.”

Emi shuddered, blinking back tears. The male…his name was Isamu. She recalled Atsumu call his father that, and this man looked just like him, only older. He was running his rough hands over her belly, and guiding a knife up and down in a wavelike pattern.

“I-If you won’t eat us,” How Emi hated the shaking in her voice. “Th-Then what are you going to do to us?”

Derisive laughter met her question. “Atsuko, my love, she really is stupid.” Said Isamu.

Atsuko chortled, “Indeed, indeed. It is no wonder that our son ended up with a skank like that. Consorting with a human? Madness!”

They kept laughing. 

“We’ll sacrifice you to the gods, and maybe then, you humans will be useful!”

The knife came down, blood poured out. But instead of death, the sacrifice brought forth life. Two little lives. Before Emi passed out, she smiled at the two little babies and held them close.


End file.
